


A Meeting that Transcends Time

by klonoafan5



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dave is Roxy, Gen, Homestuck Kidswap, John is Jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Hiveswap: Homebound style!#makethishappenincanon





	A Meeting that Transcends Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hiveswap: Homebound style!
> 
> #makethishappenincanon

Joey sighed deeply as she got up from the green grass, brushing off the stains from her jacket.

Where was she now? The last thing she remembered was bringing Xefros back with her through the portal, finally reuniting with her brother.

She embarrassingly admitted that seeing the two moirails reunite with each other was pretty sweet.

Then fate just had to turn on her and send her into yet another world. As if one adventure wasn’t enough, now she had to find a way to get back home. Again.

Now if only her dad was here...

“It was coming from here!” Joey then froze when her ears picked up a voice coming from the other side of the forest. Despite the alarm called stranger danger was ringing in her head, there was something about that voice that sounded familiar.

If she didn’t know any better, it almost sounded a bit like Jude's except much older.

“Are you really sure, John?” Her heart skipped a beat once she heard her father's name. Was he really here? And why did that other voice also sound familiar? She just couldn’t put her finger on it..

“I'm very sure, Dave. My powers has never steered me wrong. Ever. It's just behind this-"

She then froze when the person stopped to see her face.

Green met green as the two kids stood there, stuck in a never ending staring contest until she decided to break the silence between them.

“Dad?”


End file.
